Sentimientos Ocultos
by Lady of Souls
Summary: Oneshot. Sentimientos que jamas revelaras, sentimientos que quiza nunca seran correspondidos, pero que aun asi se encuentran dentro de tu corazon, que se quedaran grabados, Sangox?


Hola!!! les traje (N/A de nuevo ¬¬) esta historia, editada y mas larga, como la vez pasado no me dejaron mas que un review, aki vengo a aempalagarlos jeje

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, de otro modo, les aseguro que fluffy seria mío n//n, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora, ósea yo n.n)

-Iré a pasear un rato, no tardo-

-Claro, aquí te esperamos amiga-

Salio de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, para dirigirse a los adentros del bosque, en el cual, ya era difícil distinguir el camino, debido a que el sol se escondía en el horizonte, siguió caminando, mientras observaba como el cielo dejaba de tener ese color rojizo, para llegar al azul profundo, haciendo resaltar a las estrellas que comenzaban a salir

Suspiró, no quería sentir esto, no después de ya haber hecho su vida, no podía, o más bien, no debía. Otro suspiro, sin embargo no lo podía evitar, sentía celos, lo peor era que, el hombre que ella amaba, ya tenía dueña, su mejor amiga

Pero¿que mas podía hacer ella?, no le quedaba mas que soportar ver a SU hanyou, con otra mujer

-Mío, jamás ha sido mío-Dijo con mucha melancolía la joven

-Demo… ¿Por qué no se fijo en mi?-Sin pensarlo, eso había sonado con un tono de resentimiento, movió su cabeza en forma de negación, tratando inútilmente de borrar esos pensamientos de su ya atareada cabeza

Cerro sus ojos, recordando una de las veces en que había sentido celos, una de muchas otras (N/A quien será la chica que quiere a Inu? n.n)

Flash back

La princesa Kaguya estaba por convertir a Inuyasha en un youkai completo, sellando en su espejo su forma humana, todos temían por lo que les esperaba

-Kagome-sama, Inuyasha aun esta dudando, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solamente usted-Dijo el joven monje que se encontraba en el piso debido a un ataque que había recibido del hanyou

Kagome, quien se encontraba atrapada en una especie de estrella, pudo salir de ella, gracias a la ayuda de Shippo, el pequeño kitsune pelirrojo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha y lo beso (N/A que quede claro que quien le dio el beso fue Kag y no Shippo, esto por alguien que lo leyó y lo malinterpreto ¬¬), poco a poco, el chico de ojos dorados, recupero su forma natural, y para desgracia de una persona, correspondió el beso

Fin del flash back

A pesar de que no se había dado cuenta, con ese recuerdo, había cerrado fuertemente los puños, suspiro de nueva cuenta, no tenia motivo para estar celosa de Kagome, ya que ella conoció primero al chico, ella lo libero de aquel sello, mientras ella, solo lo había acompañado, inclusive una vez, había robado a tessaiga para entregársela a Naraku, a cambio de la vida de su hermano menor, Kohaku (N/A con esto creo que ya todos sabemos de quien se trata)

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, ella se había estado engañando todo este tiempo, los celos hacia el monje¿Qué eran?, no lo sabia, pero lo que sentía por el, definitivamente no era amor

-Kuso-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Poco después, regreso a la cabaña con sus amigos, con una sola idea en mente, aunque no sabia si eso era lo mejor, pero ya vería que pasaba_

_Entro y los vio a todos despiertos, así que tomo aire profundamente y hablo:_

_-Quiero hablar con todos, aquí y ahora-_

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa Sango?-_

_-Tiene que ver mucho contigo Inuyasha-_

_-¡¡¡NANI!!!-Exclamaron todos_

_-Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama, gomen nasai, demo…AISHITERU INUYASHA-(N/A bien japonesa yo jaja)_

_Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, Kagome y Miroku no lo podían creer, pero Inuyasha se levanto y se puso frente a Sango_

_-Aishiteru mo, Sango-(N/A ah!!! no puede ser!!!)_

_Y así Inuyasha la tomaba de los hombros y la besaba frente a todos_

Abrió sus ojos castaños y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño (N/A JA! creyeron que iba a ser algo así! mmm…tal vez, algún día), Inuyasha JAMAS le diría eso, aunque lo negaba, ella estaba segura que amaba a su amiga, y cada vez que ella le reclamaba por irse con la miko Kikyo, no era por Kagome, si no por celos

Suspiro pesadamente y emprendió el camino devuelta a la aldea, aun con el sentimiento que guardaba en su interior, soñando con el amor de su vida, que nunca seria suyo, comprendía perfectamente a Kagome, ver como el hombre que amas se va con otra

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una deliciosa onna-

Una horrible criatura apareció frente a ella, intentando devorarla, paso su brazo a su espalda y se dio cuenta que no traía su boomerang, así que no podría defenderse, serviría de alimento para el monstruo que tenia enfrente

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que la mataría, mas este nunca llego, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, se encontró con un hermoso cabello plateado, de él, de su hanyou

-Keh¿Te encuentras bien Sango?-

Se quedo embobada con esa sonrisa arrogante, se perdió en esas lagunas de oro, contemplado en silencio ese atractivo cuerpo, le respondió con una asentimiento de cabeza y un apenas audible "gracias"

Y de nuevo, torturándola, recuerdos regresaron a su mente:

Flash back

-¡Inuyasha!-Exclamaba una demasiado "alegre" (N/A y borracha u.u) Sango

-Sa…Sango ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Llévame contigo-

-¿Pero...a donde quieres ir?-

-Vámonos juntos…a derrotar a Naraku, dejemos a ese maldito monje infiel y abusivo y… ¿Por qué hay tantas Kagomes?- Pregunto a l ver a dos clones mas de su amiga-Vámonos… ¿si?-Pregunto como una pequeña niña, mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Inuyasha con intención de besarlo

-NOOOOOOO-Grito Miroku asustado, al pensar que su amada Sango besaría a su amigo

-¡¡OSUWARI!!-

Fin del flash back

Quien lo diría, estuvo a punto de besarlo, de probar esos deliciosos labios, que seguramente sabrían a miel, los cuales Kagome había tenido la dicha de besar

-Sango…vámonos ya-Dijo el hanyou

-¿Eh? Ah…si claro-

Volvió a suspirar, el no la veía como otra cosa que no fuera su amiga, mientras ella, ella…simplemente lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, solo que, en secreto

Viviría con un hombre por el cual sentía amistad, no amor, intentaría olvidarlo, aunque sabia que seria casi imposible, solo esperaba que Miroku pudiera llenar el vació que quedaría en su corazón cuando, por fin, el hombre que amaba y su mejor amiga, se quedaran juntos

-¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto el hanyou preocupado por el semblante de su amiga

-No es nada Inuyasha, aunque… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Qué sientes por Kagome-chan?-

-La amo-

Esa simple respuesta, esas únicas dos palabras, fueron suficientes para hacerla entrar en razón, el la amaba, y ella también¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Resignarse

Eso era todo lo que le quedaba, viviendo al lado de un gran amigo, el cual la amaba, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por el, solo por ese ser que había cautivado su corazón, solo amaría… a Inuyasha

Fin

* * *

No es mi estilo u.u pero, fue por peticion de una personita, ke no dire kien es, pero bueno, ojalan dejen mas de un review jeje

Lady of Souls


End file.
